Diciembre
by Omi-Fujiyama
Summary: Sora sale con Mimi a tomar un capucchino, pero se encuentran con un amigo
1. Default Chapter

-Diciembre-  
  
Hola, como estan? Este es mi primer fic, no tengo experiencia en esto, espero que les guste n.n  
  
Es un día muy hermoso, y hoy tengo planeado salir, Mimi me invitó a tomar un café, hace tiempo que no la veo, y espero con ansias hacerlo. Ya casi es hora, es mejor que me vaya de una vez, pero antes me voy a abrigar bien, no quiero pescar un resfriado. Al salir de mi casa, me encuentro con un paisaje blanco, en todo mi recorrido, veo niños jugando guerras de nieve y haciendo muñecos de lo mismo. Por fin llego a mi destino, al parecer no a llegado, voy a una mesa cerca de la ventana y me siento a esperarla, ella no tarda en llegar, y al verme, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a saludarme.  
  
-Sora! amiga, como haz estado??- dijo muy alegre.  
  
-Hola Mimi, muy bien y tu??- le dije levantándome para abrazarla.  
  
-Cuanto tiempo, tengo tantas cosas que contarte!- dijo tomando asiento al mismo tiempo que yo.  
  
-Pues que esperas!- dije sonriendo.  
  
-Bueno Michel y yo, cumplimos ya 2 años de novios, soy tan feliz!-.  
  
-Disculpen señoritas- dijo un caballero muy apuesto -que desean tomar?-.  
  
-Un capuchino por favor - dijo Mimi.  
  
-Lo mismo por favor - le dije junto con una sonrisa.  
  
-Mmmm Sora. - dijo mirandome picaramente - ese bom bom se sonrojó cuando le sonreiste!-.  
  
-Mimi que cosas dices!- le dije un poco molesta -aunque. no está tan mal- dije sonriendo.  
  
El chico llegó con lo pedido y Mimi empezó a molestarme con cada chico que pasaba, según ella se me quedaban viendo, hasta que paso uno en especial, me llamó mucho la atención, lo conocía sin duda alguna, lo sentía, me le quedo viendo fijamente, hasta que el volteó, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, no sabia que hacer, hasta que escuché que Mimi me llamaba.  
  
-Sora que pasa?- dijo preocupada.  
  
-Nada.- le dije mientras me sonrojaba por lo sucedido. Volteo de nuevo hacia la ventana para ver si seguía ahí, pero ya no estaba.  
  
-Voy al baño espérame un momento- dijo retirándose.  
  
-Ok.- alcancé a decirle. De repente alguien dice mi nombre y al voltear me encuentro con aquel chico, para mi sorpresa era.  
  
-Sora. como haz estado??- dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Muy bien y tu Yamatto??- dije un poco sonrojada.  
  
-Bien- dijo saludándome con un abrazo.  
  
-Toma asiento Mimi no tarda en volver- le dije con una sonrisa.  
  
- Gracias. me da mucho gusto verte te extrañaba muchísimo - este comentario hizo que me sonrojara levemente.  
  
-Yamatto . yo igual te extrañaba. - en ese momento Mimi llega a la mesa y se impresiona al ver a Yamatto ahí.  
  
-Hola Mimi como estas? - dijo saludándola con un abrazo.  
  
-Oh! Por Dios! Cuanto tiempo sin verte Yamatto! Estoy muy bien y tu?- dijo muy feliz por haberse encontrado con su amigo.  
  
-Igual - dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Y de que platicaban?? - dijo picaramente.  
  
Me quede callada y recordé el comentario que hizo que bajara la cabeza. Yamatto se dio cuenta de eso porque no dijo sobre eso.  
  
-Pues acababa de tomar asiento y llegaste- dijo sonriendo.  
  
Los 3 nos pusimos a platicar sobre lo que habíamos hecho y nos había pasado, fue una platica muy agradable, Yamatto se ve tan lindo cuando sonríe, no dejo de observar sus ojos azules, es tan lindo.  
  
-Bueno me retiro, me dio mucho gusto volver a verlos, pero Michel me espera, chao! - se despide de nosotros y se va.  
  
-Sora te gustaría salir conmigo mañana??-me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.  
  
-Claro que si Yamatto - dije sonriendo, éste se sonrojó levemente por mi respuesta.  
  
-Que feliz me haz hecho - dijo con una gran sonrisa, yo se la devolví. - me acompañas a comprar un cd??-.  
  
-Sip- conteste levantándome dispuesta a pagar los capuchinos, y el me acompañó.  
  
Camino a la tienda de cd's, ambos estábamos callados, gira mi cabeza para verlo, el estaba mirando al suelo, yo estaba viendo el paisaje, pero por andar tan distraída tropecé y caí al suelo.  
  
-Sora estas bien??- dijo preocupado mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.  
  
- Jajajajaja si jajaj. estoy bien no te preocupes- le dije riendo por mi torpeza, esto hizo que se calmara y empezó a reír también.  
  
Llegamos a la tienda y entramos, yo iba siguiéndolo y observando la tienda hasta que se detuvo, yo solo lo imité.  
  
Aquí está- dijo tomando el cd- lo iré a pagar espera aquí por favor- dijo caminando hacia la caja.  
  
Tomé un cd de la colección que había, el mismo que él tomó, Hoobastank, no conocía ese grupo pero si a Yamatto le gustaba no podía ser malo.  
  
-Listo, ya podemos irnos-.  
  
-Oki-.  
  
Al salir de la tienda empecé a platicar con él.  
  
-No conozco a ese grupo-.  
  
-Me lo imaginé - dijo sonriendo.  
  
Me sonrojé al ver su sonrisa.  
  
-Toma- dijo dándome el cd- te lo presto para que lo escuhes.  
  
-Pero si lo acabas de comprar no puedo aceptarlo- dije devolviéndole el cd.  
  
-Por favor - dijo suplicante, como resistirme a esa mirada, sentí como me sonrojaba levemente.  
  
-Bueno. pero mañana te lo devuelvo - dije guardando en cd.  
  
-Oki - dijo feliz.  
  
-Bueno es hora de irme, me dio gusto encontrarme contigo -.  
  
-Si quieres te acompaño-.  
  
-No te preocupes mi casa está aquí a la vuelta-.  
  
-Segura??- preguntó preocupado.  
  
-Sip- dije sonriendo. -Bueno entonces paso por ti a las 4:30 -.  
  
-Claro, te estaré esperando-.  
  
Le doy un abrazo de despedida, veo como se sonroja, ante eso me doy la media vuelta.  
  
-Sora espera.-.  
  
Volteo, siento como sus brazos me rodean en un fuerte abrazo, era tan calido, me sentía tan bien con él, me sonrojo por su acción, me suelta y se despide.  
  
-Adiós Sora nos vemos mañana-.  
  
-Adiós- fue lo último me le dije, dando la vuelta para ir camino a casa.  
  
Bueno este es el primer cap. espero que les haya gustado, pronto lo continuaré, mientras tenga inspiración y no tenga mucha tarea, como se han dado cuenta es Sorato, dejen reviews, bueno chao! Atte. Omi-Fujiyama 


	2. cap 2

Aloha! Bueno, hago una aclaración, en los últimos diálogos uno está mal : -Sip- dije sonriendo. -Bueno entonces paso por ti a las 4:30 -.  
  
Eso lo dice Yamatto, no puse espacio y quedo en el dialogo de Sora, bueno eso era todo disfruten este segundo cap.  
  
Llegue a mi casa, me quite y guardé mi abrigo, me dirigí a la cocina a buscar unas galletas, ya con ellas subí a mi habitación, dispuesta a escuchar el cd que Yama me prestó. Saque mi reproductor de cd's y lo puse. Empezó la primera, la letra era muy bonita, así que tomé la caja del cd para ver el nombre "To be whit you" era una canción realmente hermosa la letra va mas o menos asi.  
  
Make me feel again  
  
Slide across my skin again  
  
Let me uncover you to rediscover you  
  
And I will open up  
  
If you promise to give in  
  
On this perfect night  
  
Let the two of us be one  
  
We will be again another time  
  
No matter what all the others say  
  
Cause I would leave it all so far behind  
  
Just to be with you today  
  
So make me feel again  
  
Feel your every breath again  
  
Nevermind everyone  
  
There's only me and you  
  
We will be again another time  
  
No matter what all the others say  
  
Cause I would leave it all so far behind  
  
Just to be with you today  
  
Just to be with you today  
  
Just to be with you today  
  
Just to be with you  
  
We will be again another time  
  
No matter what all the others say  
  
Cause I would leave it all so far behind  
  
Just to be with you today  
  
So we will be again another time  
  
And I will do all I need to do  
  
To leave the others all so far behind  
  
Just so I can be  
  
Just so I can be....  
  
....With you, with you, with you, with you....  
  
Me quedé escuchando el cd hasta que me dormí, esto puedo decirlo ya que cuando me desperté seguía reproduciendo el cd. Hoy es el día que saldré con él, un día muy especial por cierto, me pondré a escoger mi ropa, hace mucho frío, me pondré unos pantalones, blusa de manga larga y botas negras, pondré a calentar el agua mientras busco mi botas. Las e encontrado, ahora directo al baño. Me metí al agua caliente, mmmm que le diré cuando lo vea?, que haré? Esas preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza, es muy difícil estar junto a la persona que amas y no poderla abrazar cada momento, no poder besarlo. es muy complicado. Termino de bañarme y me visto, son las 4:20, en 5 min. viene, veré tele. Esto me lo impide el sonido del timbre, abro la puerta y .  
  
-Hola.-dijo un poco nervioso  
  
Yo me quedé muda.  
  
-Se que llegué un poco temprano, pero ya no podía esperar más, quería verte.-.  
  
-No te preocupes- dije un poco sonrojada, mientras me ponía mi abrigo y cerraba mi casa  
  
-Te vez hermosa-.  
  
Me sonrojé- gracias, lo mismo digo de ti- dije muy apenada.  
  
-Bueno. a donde iremos?-.  
  
-Pues. no se- dije un poco nerviosa.  
  
-Ya sé- dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo como todo un caballero, muy delicadamente y lo cruzaba con el suyo, me sonroje ante su acción. No tenía idea de a donde íbamos, hasta que llegamos a una pista de hielo parecía abandonada, pero era un paisaje muy hermoso.  
  
-Bonito lugar no crees?- dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Si. es hermoso-.  
  
-Aquí vengo a componer canciones con mi guitarra, o simplemente para escapar de toda esa gente que anda en las calles, me pongo a pensar en tantas cosas.-.  
  
-Como cuales?- fue lo único que pude decir.  
  
-En ti- dijo mirando hacia el cielo, luego me volteó a ver y sonrió.  
  
Esta vez me sonrojé como nunca - Ah. si??- dije mirando hacia el cielo.  
  
-Sip- dijo mirándome. Giré mi cabeza hacia él para encontrar su mirada, éste me veía fijamente a los ojos haciendo que me pusiera nerviosa, se acerca hacia mi lentamente y me toma de la mano, llevándome al centro de la pista, siento como sus brazos me rodean y recarga su rostro en mi hombro.  
  
"Make me feel again"- esa canción. es.-"Slide across my skin again"- lo abrasé muy fuerte-"Let me uncover you to rediscover you"-la canta en mi oído-"And I will open up, If you promise to give in,  
  
On this perfect night, Let the two of us be one"-siento su respiración-  
  
"We will be again another time, No matter what all the others say,  
  
Cause I would leave it all so far behind, Just to be with you today"-.  
  
-Yama.- dije, él me soltó -No! Por favor no me sueltes- dije aforrándome a él- por favor.-.  
  
Paso su mano por mi cabello, acariciándolo, alcé la mirada para encontrarme con su sonrisa.  
  
-Sora.- alcanzó a decir, ya que lo besé, probé sus labios, cálidos labios, como no hacerlo si los tenía tan cerca, nos separamos para poder respirar, pero aún seguíamos abrazados.  
  
-Es el dulce más delicioso que he probado- dijo sonriendo- me gustaría un poco más.- rosó mis labios con los suyos lentamente.  
  
-Lo mismo digo- le dije acariciando su rostro.  
  
-Te iré a ver mañana -.  
  
-Te esperaré ansiosa-.  
  
-Vamonos yá- dijo, tomando mi mano.  
  
-Oki-.  
  
-Esta vez te acompañaré hasta la puerta de tu casa, no quiero que te pase algo-.  
  
-Está bien- reí por el comentario.  
  
En todo el camino a mi casa estuvimos abrazados y platicando, hasta que llegamos.  
  
-Espera Yama.- entre rápido a mi casa, subí a mi habitación por el cd y bajé- toma, muchas gracias-.  
  
-De nada mi chikita de limón- me sonroje levemente.  
  
-See you tomorrow!!-.  
  
-Hey! No crees que falta algo?- dijo acercándose a mi, besándome suavemente.  
  
-Adios- le dije sonriendo.  
  
-Byes!- dijo feliz.  
  
Entre a mi casa, subí a mi habitación, me cambie de ropa y me acosté en mi cama para pensar en lo sucedido, no me lo habrá dicho como se hace cotidianamente, pero una acción vale más que mil palabras, por ahora dormiré para verlo mañana, ver esa sonrisa, verlo a él.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, pero no he hecho mi tarea por terminar este cap.! no vemos! Chao! Atte. Omi-Fujiyama 


	3. Aviso

Hola, como están?  
  
Bueno olvide decir que el anterior fue el ultimo capitulo ahora que me doy cuenta, pronto escribiré más fics Soratos, no esperen a otra pareja donde mi Yamatto y la linda Sora no estén juntos, pero me gustaría que me den opiniones sobre las parejas que les gustarían que salieran en mis fics, excepto Taiora y Mimato claro está, espero que les haya gustado este fic n.n  
  
Atte. Omi Fujiyama 


End file.
